elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)/Archive 4
Shield Bug? I would like to submit a bug related to Dawnguard. I have an Ebony Shield of Dwindling Flame and one time, while I was traveling through the Soul Cairn, the texture when it was equipped disappeared! I dropped it, and it disappeared, too. I then reloaded an autosave, exited the Soul Cairn, and went to Windhelm. After I bought items from the blacksmith and improved a newly found Daedric bow, the texture reappeared. I was using the latest patch on the Xbox 360. Whenever I try to open up the Item or Magic menu in Skyrim, it immediatly crashes to my desktop. Does anyone have a solution? NPCs turning and sliding NPCs in my game are either turning in place or sliding in random directions. This has even caused some deaths in Markarth. They can still be talked to but will only move if I use Unrelenting Force on them in witch case they will attack and if yeilded will resume spinning in place or sliding.XxB1ood1inesxx (talk) 00:00, September 4, 2012 (I can confirm that this is happening on the XBox 360 platform. Unable to find a solution on the internet -SocializedOne) Ice Wraith Teeth I have completed the Miscellaneous Quest to find 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise in Riften yet it's still in my Miscellaneous Quest menu. I recieved the reward and she thanks me again each time I talk to her now, yet the quest is still listed there to be completed. Also, reguarding NPC's following you through doors when they speak to you, it's happened to me in Whiterun before where Belethor was talking to me when I left his shop and he travelled with me through the door and his shop went from being open to locked and remained locked, even after waiting for several days (so I reloaded the game to an earlier time), effectively preventing me from shopping there ever again. djAMPnz 10:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Farkas keeps following me since the start of the mission Purity I have the same exact bug that was described in the bugs list, but it's even worse because Farkas follows me everywhere in the world. I have already tried to get in jail and serve my time but there he was waiting me outside. Also i have run for over half an hour straight in the world to get far enough, but everytime he runs back to me. I am playing the ps3 version and my character is decent ( at level 40+ ) so I would like to solve this bug. Thanks in advance! The Farkas glitch is also on the (360) thought it should be known. 12:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Invisible Chair in Breezehome with Hearthfire download There is an invisable seat in the Alchemy / Child Bedroom in Breezehome after the installion of Hearthfire. K12T6 (talk) 17:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC) House of Horrors Problem (PS3) While roaming around Markarth I ran into the NPC who allows me to start the House of Horrors quest. I agree to help him explore the abandoned house, but every time I try to follow him inside my game gets stuck on the loading screen and I'm forced to quit the game. Even when choosing to quit the game it actaully seems to reset my system instead of simply exiting. So I'm just wondering is anyone else has had this problem or knows how to fix it? Enchanting table (PS3)/ Farkas quests(PS3) I notice now that whenever i see an enchanting table it is glowing bright blue. Only the top of the table is glowing and not the rest but its really bright. I have noticed this on all but some tables but it is really inconsistent and random. Also any quest with Farkas results in him trying to open dialogue with me whenever possible making it very hard to finish any of his quests. Even if i leave the cavern or whatever he still tries to open dialogue even when i am forced to try and get into place that he cant get into somehow he follows me still. I was amazed when i did the Sheogorath and somehow he also made it into pelagious' mind as well! So i wabbajacked him. any help on this bug would be GREATLY appreciated. Bug I started a new game and when I got the part where the dragon is supposed to crash down and "save" me from getting headless... it never did, it just kept flying around making it impossible to continue. Has anyone else experienced this? (I'm playing on my PC.) 23:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Ashtaria This seems to happen every now and then, usually when starting a new character after playing on an old character first, and not shutting the game down first. I believe restarting the game and loading the save should fix it, otherwise you'll probably just have to re-create your character from scratch. Do this before anything else after restarting the game, and you should be fine. 12:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Negative Shout Cooldown Displayed I don't know if people actually read these, but I am having the problem of all my shout times being shown as a random negative number. the shout cooldown itself is uneffected as far as I can tell. this is mainly an asthetic problem, but I would appriciate any help I can get. Volsung Duplication Lakeview Manor Basement The Volsung Mask duplicates on the mannequin in the basement of Lakeview Manor. How I accomplished this is unclear but I will list the recent activity leading up to the discovery. This was discovered while playing on Xbox 360. -Placed Volsung on the mannequin, organizing house in preparation for Dragonborn. -Later came back into the basement and removed Volsung and placed two other articles of clothing, neither of which were headgear. -After going around for about an hour moving things I noticed that Volsung was still on the mannequin. I opened my inventory to make sure that I didnt just forget it but it was in my inventory. So I proceed to take Volsung and the exited and reentered the basement. Volsung was once again on the mannequin. I am not sure at the moment if Volsung will duplicate on other mannequins but I will test to make sure, weather they do or don't. Bash bug While going through the Dawnguard I noticed that when I used a crossbow, sometimes bashing would cause the game to think I had fired a bolt and apply the appropriate damage, without using the bolt. I had added it to the crossbow page, but recently I noticed a similar effect while using a shield. When I bash with the shield occasionally it will act as if I had attacked with my sword in the other hand. Whatever is causing this, apparently doing a bash may cause the damage of whatever the other "trigger" should do. Should this be added here, or should the Crossbow and Shield just have individual bugs listed on them? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 07:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) In storm cloak main quest to take hire run, the new jarl wouldn't walk up to take part, and could've gain the surrender of the old jarl. Quest failed but still progressed to talk to Ulfric. However, when trying to get married he is a guest and again doesn't walk up to sit down and can't progress with the ceremony. NPC is badly bugged on PS3. New Exploit Well I found an exploit and I'm pretty sure no one found it before. Basically what it does is that you will have a ton of health, magicka and stamina without the need to wear enchanted items. By a ton I mean at least 125000. I think. I didnt explore it in depth yet. 1. With the Fortify Restoration Exploit, make at least one enchantment with the Fortify Alchemy perk. It must be very high, like 900 000 000% or something like that. 2. Make some Fortify Enchantment potions with your Alchemy gear(s). 3. Drink your Fortify Enchantment potion. Repeat when the effects are over. 4. Now enchant some items with Fortify Magicka, Restoration and Stamina with a Grand Soul Gem. 5. Enchant other items with the same perks BUT with a Petty Soul Gem. This time your items must not be in the same category as you did with those enchanted with a Grand Soul Gem, because you will need to wear them all at once. 6. Wear your Grand Soul Gem items. Quit your inventory. 7. Wear your Petty Soul Gem items. Quit your inventory. 8. Now REMOVE your Grand Soul Gem items. Quit your inventory. 9. Now REMOVE you Petty Soul Gem items. Quit you inventory. Here you go, your Magicka, Health and Stamina bars are now really high. They should have a slash along with them. I mean, if you now have 262345 Health then it should be like 262345/. DO NOT PUT ANY ITEMS WITH A FORTIFY THESE 3 THINGS, OR THE BUG WILL BE CANCELLED AND YOU WILL NEED TO DO IT AGAIN. HeavenlyBliss (talk) 02:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC)HeavenlyBliss More Difficult Gameplay (360) When playing Skyrim on the Xbox 360, it is possible for the weakest enemies (ones you could normally kill in one hit) to become much more difficult to beat. It's as though you and all of your skills are back at level one. Changes in sneaking and combat skills are more easily noticable. I've noticed that this can happen when you sign in to your profile after starting up the game, if you switch profiles at the title screen, or (much less often) if you've just started up the game. A simple fix for this bug is to save and load again. (loading a previous save doesn't always work) It may also fix itself when switching areas, but not always. It also seems that this bug can be used as an exploit. Loading a game on another profile with a character who has high skills and then exiting to the title screen and switching to another profile with a weaker character can have your character act as though he/she has the skills of the stronger character. This can cause gameplay to be much easier. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 16:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Alteration Ritual Spell Bug (Can't Complete) I would like to submit a bug for the Alteration Ritual Spell quest given by tolfdir in which i cannot give him the heartscales. there is no dialogue option to do so. I have obtained the Heart Fangs but whenever i go to Tolfdir in order to turn them in, there is no dialogue option to do so. I cleared the dungeon and got the dagger, first time i cleared that dungeon i believe, went to kill a dragon, suceeded, then slashed at it's bones a few times witht the dagger, and obtained some heart scales, after i absorbed it's soul. fast traveled to the college, couldn't turn them in. Dropped them, talked to him again, still no luck. Killed another dragon, looted it, obtained the scales, rinse, rinse, repeat, stll no luck. I even sold him the scales to no avail. has anyone else run into this?? In the meantime i am completing other quests for him. PS3 15:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Eureka!! I believe i have found the answer. Before i began to work on this quest i reset my alretation skill witht the new legendary option. hopefully once i get it back to 90 this quest will fix itself 16:09, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Change to Wearing Two sets of Armour he exploit of Wearing two armours is reversed. Wear the armour you want to see the last time you are arrested.(confirmed, and pissed that I had to do it twice) Female hair on male character? I found a bug on the Xbox 360 version of Skyrim. I have Hearthfire and Dawnguard installed. I had a female save and, after a week, went onto an old male character save. His hair was the colour it was before, yet it was the style of the female save! is it possible to fix this? 12:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Microstutter This is a bug I've confirmed for at least the 360. I noticed this beginning to happen with the installation of the DLCs that Bethesda released. Unfortunately, as I downloaded them all at the same time, I can't prove it is any particular one that caused the problem. Occasionally, the Dragonborn will encounter a *seemingly* game-breaking glitch where the game will lapse into a constant cycle of microstuttering. No reduction in framerate or performance -- take a few steps forward, game stutters for a fraction of a second, with no more than a few seconds in between hiccups. This was very frustrating, however, after days wracking my brain for a solution, I noticed that unequipping and getting rid of a Nordic Greatsword bearing a Paralysis enchantment seemed to fix the problem. ''If you encounter this bug, you may have to part with some of the enchanted gear you're using, whether you merely unequip or end up selling the item off because it causes instability. The first thing to check when this happens is your enchanted gear. More often than not, also, it seems to trigger in Solstheim, and the glitch does not cease when returning to Skyrim until the proper remedy is applied. I would love to have this confirmed by others and added to the list (along with the fix) because this is problematic enough to completely ruin the game. Goodbyekitty (talk) 10:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) 2 Bugs '''Torch run no stamina:(PC) When I run for a while with torch equipped, then take it out for a sec and put it away, my bar flashes for a while and I still run. Platter corruption. (PC) Platter to a wall corrupts the world allowing Unprecedented access through doors 14:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ok ok i found this new glitch last night where you jump in the air and press fav button and unpause it and fus roh dah for one frame and then push fav button and then unpause do fus roh dah and repeat three times as your moving left or right then when you did it right you will move with the camera in thrid person like in oblivion with no weapons ready then when you do this use a smelter it will not allow you to do it then that action will be stored in the game so you can do some crazy stuff like e.g walk through certain walls this is not bulls@#t i am telling no lie ok try it out for your self trust me on this if you do this with other things you can even have infinity health try this for your self :) good luck skyrim people thom geldart 04:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC)oblivionwalker aka thomgeldart I'd like to make a quick entry about a glitch I found. When holding a bowl up in the air against a wall, if you sprint at it, with a few tries you will eventually gltich through the wall. So when i try to do the quest for the ohgma infinium, just before i have to leave signus' little area to collect the blood from all the races the wretched abyss appears it wont let me talk to him or do anything to let me leave that area. 04:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I was playing on PC with no mods and all DLC. I had just found the lady stone when a random dead dragon fell out of the sky. I could still absorb it's soul. It had a normal inventory but, strangely, a Whiterun Guard's Sword (the dragon was just a normal one, named Dragon). 12:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC)crAz Ghost in the Water There's not literally a ghost in the water, but there are water ripples like something is moving in the water in the lake outside of Riften. It maintains a constant distance from me and only moves when I move, and only in the direction I move. It's interesting to play with, but there's nothing under or in the water, and the effect carriers over after fast-traveling and other scene transitions, and even to other bodies of water. Foxi Hooves (talk) 05:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) My most recent visit to the Soul Carin has left me with one of those lights from the crystals following me around. There is no health damage, thankfully, but I cannot see when looking from the third-person point of view. HELP please! Nymeria Lv 56 Dark Elf Magnet Bug I've encountered a bug in Lakeview Manor (not sure if it's area-specific) when I was trying to organize my house. I set up a weapon, let go, and then EVERYTHING around the item started to slowly move to the left until it all hit a wall and stopped moving. Grabbing them and moving them doesn't fix it, but picking the affected objects up and then dropping them from the inventory fixes it. Again, it's only items around the weapon I tried to place, and it isn't any unique weapon. I tried to replicate the bug, and it wouldn't work (after I had picked up and dropped everything), but reloading a previous save doesn't fix it. Foxi Hooves (talk) 05:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Windstad Manor bug for PS3 In Windstad Manor I have room for my kids but don't have a spouse yet. When I want to move to the new house when talking to the kids it will not show up. Only the option Lets stay here shows up.Kyled90 (talk) 23:31, January 30, 2014 (UTC)kyled90 Elemental Fury, possibly Xbox 360 As if this shout wasn't bugged enough, I used it with a shiv to get out of Sidnuh mine, and after I left its audio came out of nowhere and won't stop. I turned my console on and off, restarted the game, made a new save, and it still isn't going away. I don't recall having this problem before, but when I do have these audio bugs, those methods of restarting skyrim,,my console etc. work, but in this case, do not. It would be grand if this could be fixed next patch. 22:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Dikasmusha Mehrunes' Razor Quest Broken (Xbox360) So I want to do the quest for Mehrunes Dagon, but the Silus Vesuius guy is not in his house or anywhere to be found. I do, however, have the hilt to Mehrunes' razor but wishing to find the rest, I cannot. I can't remember how I obtained the hilt, but i know that I did not kill Silus. I cannot figure out where he is or how to aquire the rest of the pieces. (I have the game guide and i followed it but something apparently went wrong.) I can't provide much info on this, but all I know is that I have the hilt, somehow, and never killed Silus although he is missing. (His house is locked with a key 24/7) If anyone knows how to fix this WITHOUT creating a whole new game, I would be very glad to hear it! CyanGuy512 (talk) 02:24, February 11, 2014 (UTC)CyanGuy512 Restructure or eliminate this page? I agree with the template that says this page needs major reorganization. I can see several ways to do it: #Group by hold, subgroup by city. #Group by type of item affected (e.g. Quests, Weapons, Enemies, Allies, etc.), and sort alphabetically within the groups. #Eliminate this page entirely and move each bug report out to the article it best applies to (e.g. Dragon Soul problems go on the Dragon Soul page). I personally like option 3, because otherwise we are asking people to look in two places for bugs that might be applicable to their situation. Also, I bet there are a lot of bug reports here that are duplicated on the regular article pages. I'm just not familiar with why this page exists in the first place. What do people think? I'm willing to start moving some of the bug reports out, but would like to have some agreement that it is the right thing to do. Cubears (talk) 06:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) 'Talking bug' Im just playing the game however every time i say "What have you got for sale?" to an NPC they will open up the buy screen '''''every other time I talk to them. Even if I get up the chat options it only lets me choose that. 00:23, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Vampire Orcish stronghold As a Vampire Orc the orcish strongholds regard me as an 'Outsider' and i have to become blood-kin even though im an orc. I assume its because vampires are classed as different races. 23:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC) 'Displays in Hjerim:' I bought the house, I bought all upgrades. The weapon rack in the armory doesn't seem to work (I don't have the opition to place something on it), and the same thing with the weapon plaques and display cases, though the manequins are good. 15:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Csodrola : Numerous bugs have been reported against weapon racks. Look at the Weapon Rack page. Cubears (talk) 13:44, April 22, 2014 (UTC) PC Staggering bug, infinite stagger loop or pacification of enemies For enemies that can be knocked down, using any kind of knock-down (such as Unrelenting Force or Ice Form) and then dual-casting any spell that works with the dual impact destruction tree perk will cause enemies to either become looped in infinite staggering or peaceful and non-responsive. I recorded an enemy that was stuck in the infinite loop variant using Ice Form, and then using Dual-firebolt during his animation to get up. Dual-casting seems to be the only staggering ability which works for this glitch. The only mod installed was the unofficial patch to the game. Evidence of the stagger loop variant: Infinite stagger video (I don't have any editing software, I made more clips of replicating the glitch but couldn't put them together, so I only uploaded the one.) I found another video from 2013 that demonstrated the same bug using the paralyze spell as a knock-down, the enemy in this one becomes pacified: Video 08:14, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Can you reproduce the bug without any mods at all?Cubears (talk) 04:36, May 18, 2014 (UTC) help a gamebreaking bug its whrn everyone keeps following me what the and i mean everyone help Skyrim90000 (talk) 03:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Npc's wont give me stuff Everytime an npc wants to give something to me like when they give me an letter, it doesnt come "letter added" it just wont give me an dialoge option and i cant quit out of the dialoge. I got a lot of mods installed, but i tryed playing another saved world, with the same mods installed and it worked. But i dont want it on my main world, please help:) Lezity (talk) 18:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Lezity Speaking with silence On the quest speaking with silence I meet mercer Frey outside of snow veil sanctum and he won't open the door so I cannot go through with the thieve guild quest line xbox360 stuck cross hair I have a bug i ran off a cliff with a horse the horse died i got up and was fine but now my cross hair is stuck in my pelvic area and it seems i cant find any way to fix this as i have tryed sitting down in a chair i have tryed loading a previous save i have done about every thing on every post i have found retaining to the glitch is there something different to do for xbox360 that i can do or try to get this glitch off my character please help if you can ( 05:49, September 12, 2014 (UTC))